


I'll Stand By You

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy sappy niam fluff, just some fluff, lots and lots of fluff, ookay maybe not LOTS of fluff, this is actually short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, but no funny business, mister. I don't want to look proper fucked as we sit across a table from my parents tomorrow." The blonde said with a smirk. Liam let out a loud laugh, pulling the smaller boy's naked body to his. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

"Liam!" Niall giggled as Liam pushed him into the shower. "Niall!" Liam mocked him. "Babe, we have to go to sleep we've got breakfast with my parents early tomorrow!" Niall said, but Liam ignored him as he turned on the hot water tap. His biceps flexed as he adjusted the shower head, pointing it away from them as the water warmed. 

"Yes and it is only 10:30, we've got time." Liam said, running his fingers along Niall's cheekbones. "Fine, but no funny business, mister. I don't want to look proper fucked as we sit across a table from my parents tomorrow." The blonde said with a smirk. Liam let out a loud laugh, pulling the smaller boy's naked body to his. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered. "Oh I know." Niall replied with a cheeky grin. He winked at Liam and the boy laughed once again. "You're so cute." Liam said, leaning down to capture his lips in a slow kiss. 

Without breaking the kiss, he reached up and moved the shower head so the now warm water fell down on them. Niall let out a shiver as the water washed over his muscles, and feeling drops falling from Liam's arms around his waist. Then the brunette pulled away, leaning back to get a look at his fiancées face. Yes, fiancée. 

"Come on, let's get washed up." Liam said, looking into Niall's eyes. The boy smiled and nodded, reaching around to grab their body wash. The two each lathered themselves up with the foaming gel, and took turns rinsing off. Liam watched with a fond smile and shampoo lathered in his hair as Niall danced around the small shower, singing Journey's Don't Stop Believing and dramatically dancing along. Once he caught Liam looking at him, he hid himself behind the water stream and seductively lathered up his shoulders and chest with the gel. 

His seductive attempt was cut short though, when he erupted into a wave of giggles. Soon the two were both laughing. Niall with his head thrown back, and Liam's shoulders raised, eyes squinted up. "I love you so much, oh man." Liam giggled. 

"Hey babe, can you wash my hair?" Niall suddenly asked. Liam looked up at him with raised eyebrows from his spot under the water stream. As he ran his fingers through his hair, more shampoo rinsed out. "Why can't you do it, mister?" Liam asked him. "Because it feels good when you do it..." Niall said, eyes wide and questioning. "Fine bub, just this time." Liam said, putting the shampoo into his hand and beginning to rub it into Niall's scalp. 

He hummed out I'll Stand By You as his fingers massaged Niall's scalp, and Niall smiled blissfully. He could fall asleep to Liam's humming, and when the older boy even touched him he felt at peace. His shoulders raised up and he moaned lightly as Liam's lips found their way to Niall's neck from his spot standing behind Niall. He pressed feathery light kisses from his shoulder all the way to where his pulse was beating on his neck, and then up his jaw. 

Once his lips met Niall's, the blonde turned his head to kiss Liam over his shoulder. The kiss was slow and wet, the warm water still streaming down them and rinsing Niall's hair of shampoo. Liam pulled away with a final peck to his fiancée's lips, and turned off the tap before stepping out to grab a large towel. He wrapped them both up, and they walked together clumsy from exhaustion to their bed after brushing their teeth and pulling on a pair of boxers. The minutes passed in silence as they started drifting off. 

"Babe," Niall's sleepy voice said, and Liam hummed in response, half asleep himself. "You should get a haircut soon. You're starting to slick it back like Justin Timberlake." He mumbled. Liam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion because that was Niall's last conscious thought before he fell asleep? He let out a sleepy chuckle. "Okay baby, I will. Good night, love you." He reached a hand out to trace the contours of Niall's face lightly before moving his other hand down to lightly trace the small of his back from his spot on Liam's chest. 

A satisfied hum sounded from the small boy on his chest and he nodded sleepily. "I love you too Liam, goodnight." He breathed out, before the world became darkness around him.


End file.
